You and Me
by Stella296
Summary: Set between the blast of the bomb and the end of TDKR. One-shot of what I'd like to think that happened even though we didn't get to see it. Selina/Bruce.


A/N: I watched TDKR and I fell in love with this couple. I hope this one-shot is any good. Please review and give me your honest opinion if it's enjoyable to read.

* * *

She arrived at the beach at the other side of the bridge just in time to watch the atomic blast form the characteristic cloud over the ocean.

He'd done it. He'd finally give the city everything. _This wretched place. _She pulled her mask off before clenched her hands into fists. She didn't even recognize the tears streaming down her face until she tasted the salt on her lips.

She sat down, her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore. Selina Kyle was never an emotional woman. She kept her feelings to herself, always pretended to be the strong one. At times she played the kitten when she had to, but even then she always had the upper hand. But then she met Bruce Wayne that night in his manor and something changed inside her. The moment he caught her off guard, when the arrow hit the sight disk right next to her and her eyes met with his the first time, something inside her clicked. Back then, she thought it was the thrill. Now she knew better.

The past months she'd dealt with her conscience. Her betray on him, her delivering him to Bane like she had, it had killed her inside. Remembering the noise his body had made when Bane smashed his back on his knee and broke Bruce's spine, it had made her sick like nothing else. It had reminded her too much of a long forgotten past.

Selina hugged her knees and watched the cloud over the ocean slowly disappear. It took long. The sunset had begun when she finally heard a noise behind her. She couldn't care less right now. The BatPod stood some feet away from her. So whatever would happen now, she'd have a way to leave.

"Did you spend all day here? That wasn't smart, the wind could still blow nuclear pollution over here." his raspy voice lectured.

Selina's eyes widened and she was on her feet in no time. "You're alive." She stated quietly as she stared at him in disbelief. He still had his suit on but the mask was off, the dark make-up around the eyes was smeared. She walked closer.

"You cried." He returned when he saw her red puffy eyes.

"You… you're not dead." She repeated before stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

"I'm not." Bruce simply stated, yet again surprised by her small little emotional outbursts as he put his arms around her.

She pulled back a moment later like he was on fire and would burn her. He let her.

"That's good for you then. Although you must be disappointed that you didn't accomplish your ultimate goal to finally '_give everything'_." she snapped. Her bitchy attitude back on. She was about to pass him when he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Selina, where are you going?" he asked tired, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to use that clean slate of yours now and then leave this place for good. I bet you want your BatPod back but it's too bad for you. Gonna keep it." She told him while marching towards the vehicle.

"You can have it. But I won't go back. They think I'm dead and to be honest, it's the best for all. I did give everything now." He returned serious. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to meet his eyes again.

"My, my. The Prince is dumping his kingdom. Are you sure?" She asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Let's go." He said simply before putting a hand on the small of her back and leading her to the BatPod.

"I'll drive. You look tired from your little swim." She lectured him.

"Okay." He sat down behind her and put his arms around her waist. The feeling of his body pressed against her made her tingle.

* * *

They arrived at a little cottage at the beach far away from Gotham later that night. Bruce didn't ask her where they were and why. Not only was no point in it, he also didn't care much really.

Selina took a key from under a stone and opened the door. Once inside, she sat down on a small couch in the room. She pointed at two doors on the opposite side.

"Bathroom, kitchen. No servant entrances or anything really beside these three rooms. It's no manor if you haven't figured that one out yet." Selina said with a smirk on her face.

Bruce smiled. "You don't happen to have something to change for me, do you?"

"You could use a bath after the day you had." She said as she passed him on her way in the bathroom.

15 minutes later he lay in the bathtub, some candles lit the room and he sighed. What a day this had been. He heard her coming inside but didn't comment. Selina kneed behind the tub and started to massage his shoulders gently.

"It's too bad that your little girlfriend turned out to be the bad guy, huh?" she mocked after a while.

"Usually, I'm pretty good with knowledge of human nature. But then again, we all mistakes, don't we?" he returned nonchalant. A long moment of silence followed.

"You really did like her, huh?" she asked him pointed.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Selina." Bruce sighed as he stilled her hands with his.

"Jealous? Tzz." she spat as she pulled her hands back and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked with a frown. She didn't answer.

"Selina." he tried again before he got out of the tub and put the robe on that she'd lay out for him. When he came inside the room, all he saw was the door just falling into the lock. He opened it and hurried up to catch up with her. She had changed into a sundress and was about to leave when he stopped her, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. Her eyes were locked with his for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke up.

"Come on, we'll go back inside."

She didn't answer nor did she protest. She went back inside with him and fall asleep in his arms on the couch that night.

* * *

The morning sun light up the room and she slowly blinked her eyes open. She listened to his heartbeat, her head on his chest. They lay there in silence, absolute peace.

He breathed so even and controlled, she knew that he was awake even without looking in his face.

"I haven't slept in days after the day in the underground with Bane." she whispered.

He ran his fingers through her hair softly. He knew he had to let her talk now or she might never let him in if he said something that displeased or angered her.

"I couldn't get the sound of your spine breaking out of my head. It brought back bad memories." she added, Bruce felt some tears falling on his chest.

"What memories?" he asked a few moments later.

"Bad ones." she simply returned.

He kissed the top of her head then.

"Everything's okay now though. I'm here, I'm alive and I'm okay." Bruce promised her.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for everything, Bruce."

"I know."

"I hope you know that I'll never be a perfect little angel who behaves all the time."

" I don't want to change you. I just think that there's more to you than being a thief."

"We'll see if you're right." she snuggled closer into his side.

"I sure am. I know women." he teased.

She chuckled softly against his chest before drifting off into another deep slumber.


End file.
